The Reason
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: Sooner or later, Blackwell would have to talk to Angie about his disappearance. Fatherly love, light DerekxAngie at end


Me: I hope I'm the only one typing this one.

GS: Yeah, I think you might be.

Me: Might post it on dA too... and the club, what the hell?

GS: (_nods_) So... start.

Me: Nyah?

GS: Type... (_stares_)

Me: (_backs away_) Ok... heheh... (_sweat drops_)

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center because Atlus does... if I did, maybe Blackwell  
would've had time to talk to Angie.

Atlus people: Hey!

Me: Nyaro! (_runs_)

oOoOoOo

The Reason

Father Daughter One-Shot

oOoOoOo

Dark eyes stared tiredly at the clean white sheets. Though it had been three days since he had been infected with Savato, the very GUILT he created, Kenneth Blackwell still felt the pain and life being dragged out of him. He let out a sigh as he recalled one possible reason why.

'_I have to tell her... she has the right to know...'_

He frowned as he thought about his daughter who was now a young woman, working at the very hospital he now rested in. A nurse to a now world renown surgeon. Had he really been absent for that long? Ever since that nightmarish evening years ago when he had to say goodbye to everything?

The door to his room opened, and the woman he was thinking about walked in. Bright, blonde hair and sharp celadon eyes, just like her mother. He chuckled as he noted the pink scrubs dress and nurse's cap. She had always liked pink. Yes, indeed his little Angela had grown up. She looked at him, her lips in a thin line.

"Hello... father..." she muttered, walking over to his bedside. It was a tense silence as she looked at him.

He turned away, feeling ashamed, "Hello Angela..."

"..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know," he said, cutting her off before a word even got out, "You want to know... why I left you and your mother... back in Germany."

"Yes!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, "Why father!? Why? I thought you liked your job!"

"I did..." he said, "I loved my job..."

"What about mother? Don't tell me she drove you away..." she muttered, disappointment in her voice.

Blackwell shook his head, "I loved your mother... and I loved you... it wasn't anything in Germany that drove me away..."

Angie looked at him incredulously, not buying it, "Then what was it? How could you just leave...?"

She looked at the ground, fighting back tears threatening to fall. "... I told myself," he started, "If I ever got away from Delphi... I would tell you. Even if Savato killed me, I  
would've found a way..." Angie was now looking at her dad, shocked. "Well... it will be a long story..." he said, gesturing at a nearby chair, "take a seat and I'll tell you everything..."

oOoOoOo

"_Ken! Not too high now!"_

"_Oh, she's fine Rach! She likes the swing!"_

_The family of three was enjoying a day in the sun by picnicking at the small park. It was quiet, every now and then, people passed through, walking, jogging, or just to enjoy the sun like them. "Higher daddy!" the little girl squealed, laughing as the swing rose higher. The young mother sighed and gave up trying to get her husband to be more careful._

_Beyond the horizon, the sun started to set, casting orange, blue and purple into the sky as night started to fall. Off in the distance, clouds road along the soft gale towards the small  
German town. "Hey! It's time to go!" Rachelle called, picking up the basket. The swing came to a halt as Kenneth caught the chains. "Awe..." Angie groaned, "Just a little longer mom... please?" _

_"Maybe the next time daddy's off from work honey," her mother said, looking sympathetic as her daughter frowned. Kenneth tapped her shoulder,_ "_That's just a few days Ang, you can wait that long, can't you?"_

_Angie smiled and nodded vigorously, "Yeah! I can wait!" _

_"That's my girl..." he said quietly and smiled. The little girl hopped down from the swing set and ran over to her mom, looking at her deep emerald eyes, "You promise mom? The next time dad gets off, right?" _

_"Oh yes! I promise!" her mother replied. _

_Their daughter smiled widely, "Ok!" She took her mother's hand and they both started off towards home._

_Kenneth smiled, watching as the two got farther away. He took a step but dark brown hair stood on end. It felt like they were being watched. Looking over his shoulder, he scanned the area, the sensation still there. He frowned after spotting nothing or no one there._

"_Ken! Come on! It's time to go!"_

"_Yeah dad! It's time to go!"_

_The voices of his wife and daughter caused him to turn around, brushing the feeling away. He forced a smile and started to jog to catch up to the two, "I'm coming! Just slow down!" A dark silhouette stepped out from behind the tree; eyes locked on the youngest of the three, the little girl walking hand in hand, between her mother and father. She would be a perfect subject._

_oOoOoOo_

_Clouds rolled in faster than expected as night fell. Kenneth looked out of the bedroom window, gazing into the streets, watching as a car sped by in the pouring rain. "Ken... is something the matter?" his wife asked, creeping up behind him. _

_He sighed, shaking his head, "No... it's nothing." _

_"Ah ah..." she replied, wrapping her arms around him, "I know when you're lying dear." _

_He looked down at his wife, smiling sadly, "It's really nothing Rachelle... it's just... it felt like, while we were leaving, someone was watching us..." _

_"Watching us?" she asked. She bit her lip lightly, "You don't think... you don't think it was that group... do you?" _

_"I'm... not sure. I hope it isn't though," he replied, wrapping his arms around her slender form. _

_She sighed, "They're behind the missing kids. My baby... I don't know what I would do if they..."_

_A sound, like that of shattering glass cut into her sentence. Both parents turned quickly, eyes widen with fear. "W-what was...?" she gasped as a thought settled in her mind, "Oh my god! Angie!" Rachelle ran out, followed closely by Kenneth. They burst into their daughter's room, just in time to see a man leaping out of the window, the limp figure of their daughter in their arms. Rachelle ran up to the window, looking out into the rain, screaming, "Angie!"_

_Kenneth turned around and raced out of the house. He had to think fast, before that man got away. He gritted his teeth, registering the clothes that man had worn. Black with an orange trim. A Delphi agent. _'No! He can't take her!' _he thought angrily. He ran faster, in his mind, following the path he believed that man had taken, back to the park they had been in earlier that day._

_He was correct. Underneath a tree, the man stood, holding his precious daughter under one arm. "Good evening Professor Blackwell," he said, smirking slightly. Kenneth growled under his breath. "Ah, I wouldn't do that," the man continued, "I'm the one with the favor... I wouldn't push your luck..." The arm holding Angie shifted, making Kenneth stop, glaring._

"_What do you want?" he hissed, eyes looking between the Delphi member and Angie, concern and fury growing. The man chortled, "Want? I just wanted your daughter. We're running low on test subjects... well, healthy test subjects. Don't think you can give me anything for her return..."_

_His heart sunk into his stomach as the Delphi member turned away and he yelled, "No! Please! Give me my daughter back!" _

_"No Blackwell. She belongs to Delphi now..." the man said. He was getting farther away, starting to fade behind the wall of continuous rain. He looked at the ground, falling to his knees, thinking of anything that may get his daughter back before she would ultimately die._

"_Wait!" he yelled as the only solution came to his head, "Please! Take me instead! I'll do anything, just don't hurt her!" _

_The man stopped in his tracks. He appeared to be thinking, "Hm... no. What good can you do?" _

_"I know about GUILT! I'll make it! Just let my daughter live!" he cried, reaching a hand forward, "Just... let my family live..." The mention of GUILT made the man turn around, now interested._

"_You understand how to make GUILT?" he asked, walking towards Kenneth, who nodded quickly, "Yes. I understand every strain to make it... I've been reading the files on what little the laboratory knows..." Black shoes were before his eyes, the man looking down at him. Kenneth looked up to see the man before him, grinning widely, "You're prepared to give up your life... just for your daughter?"_

_Kenneth nodded, bowing to the pavement, "Please... she's my only daughter..."_

"_Humph..." the man held Angie out to Kenneth. His eyes widened, watering slightly as he took his unconscious daughter back. The man stepped back, "I expect to see you here in an hour... say all your goodbyes and forget this life you once had." With those final words, the Delphi member disappeared into the rain. Kenneth just then realized what he had done._

_He returned home, his wife throwing her arms around him, crying. "Oh Ken! You got her back! Thank god..." she sobbed. She leaned over, kissing Angie lightly on her forehead. Kenneth remained silently, his clothes dripping wet, Angie in no better condition. "Is she alright?" Rachelle asked, looking at Angie, worried. _

_He nodded, "She's just unconscious... I believe he knocked her out."_

"_Oh Ken... how... how did you...?" she started to ask but she noticed how he shifted uneasily, frowning and a furrow appearing in his brow. Her eyes widened, "Ken... oh..."_

"_I'm sorry Rach... I had to..." he whispered, holding Angie close. _

_Tears started to streak down Rachelle's face again, "I understand... you did what you h-had to do..."_

_They walked slowly back to Angie's room, Rachelle changing her daughter's pajamas to a dry set, tucking her into bed. Kenneth watched, thinking about everything he was going to miss in his daughter's life: first day of school, her first boyfriend, graduation, and maybe even her wedding. "Ken..." his wife whispered, "At least... kiss her goodbye..." _

_He smiled forlornly, "Of course."_

_Moving over to the bed, he leaned down, next to his wife, kissing his daughter's forehead._ "_Goodbye sweetie... listen to your mother and be good..."he whispered. He saw Rachelle crying silently next to him. Kenneth turned to face her, "Rach... after I leave, change your last name back to Thompson. Tell everyone I disappeared." _

_"What about Angie?" she asked, biting her lip. _

_He shook his head, "Tell her the same thing. Don't let her know... if I ever see her again, I'll tell her myself..."_

_Rachelle nodded. He could still see the hopeless look in her eyes. "Please, don't be like this... you need to be strong for Angie..." he said quietly. She nodded her head, but the tears continued down her face. He placed a hand on her face, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb, "Stop crying... please Rach... I'll be back someday..."_

_The clock rung loudly throughout the house, tolling that the hour was up. Kenneth sighed, "Goodbye Rach... remember, be strong for Angie..." _

_"...alright Ken. Be safe," she replied. With a final kiss goodbye to his wife, Professor Blackwell left for Delphi._

oOoOoOo

Angie was silent as her father finished, shocked into silence. "I... I can't believe. You joined Delphi to save me and mom?" she whispered.

Blackwell nodded, smiling sorrowfully, "You were my only daughter and I loved your mother more than anything... I would've done anything to keep you both safe."

"..." her eyes widened in shock, "If you didn't do that..."

"You would be dead... and never be where you are now..." he answered.

She felt her eyes sting as tears came to her eyes, "I would've... and never... oh god..." The salty tears started to race down her face. Her heart ached to know if her father didn't sacrifice his life, she would've never met anyone at Caduceus, she would've never become a nurse and she wouldn't have met Derek.

"I-I'm so sorry... if I had known... I-I wouldn't have... father..." she cried, cupping her face, "I... when mom told me that you left... I couldn't forgive you... I'm sorry!"

"No, you have every right to be angry. I didn't want you to know..." he sighed.

Someone knocked at the door, "Hello? Is Angie in here?"

Blackwell looked up, "Ah, Dr. Stiles. Yes, she's here." Dr. Stiles stepped in, noticing the weeping nurse.

"Angie!" he yelped, rushing over to her side, "Are you ok?"

"Doctor!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you..."

"Uh, what?" he was completely confused.

He felt his shoulder getting wet, "My father... I would've hated him for the rest of my life... thank you so much..."

Dr. Stiles looked up at Blackwell who just smiled, "Yes Stiles... I'm glad I finally told her... and take care of good care of her..."

oOoOoOo

Me: So, it shifted to Derek x Angie at the end, bite me.

GS: Ok.

Me: NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! AHHHH! (_runs_)

GS: Get back here!

REVIEW!


End file.
